Travis Hobbs
Travis Hobbs 'to drugoplanowy bohater serialu ''Pretty Little Liars, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w czwartym sezonie. W jego postać wcielił się Luke Kleintank. Biografia i osobowość Travis opisywany jest jako "dobry gość z żelaznymi zasadami". Według Arii to typowy twardziel i całkiem niezły tancerz. Travis po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Bring Down the Hoe w czwartym sezonie serialu. Pracuje na stacji benzynowej i uczy się wraz z Kłamczuchami w Rosewood High School. Wygląd zewnętrzny Travis mocno zarysowaną szczękę, niebieskie oczy i dosyć wysokie czoło. Jego włosy mają brązowy kolor i są bardzo krótko ostrzyżone. Chłopak jest wysoki, umięśniony i wysportowany. Ubiera się wygodnie i sportowo. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 4= 'Bring Down the Hoe ' thumb|left|200pxTravis pojawia się w tym odcinku po raz pierwszy. Widzimy go, kiedy śledzi Hannę w szkole i The Brew. Szybko okazuje się jednak, że chce on z nią tylko porozmawiać. Zdradza jej, że może poświadczyć, że Ashley jest niewinna w sprawie zabójstwa Wildena. Mówi, że bał się powiedzieć o tym policji, aby nie zwrócić ich uwagi na swojego ojca, który nie miał z detektywem dobrych relacji i mógłby stać się podejrzanym. Później w tym odcinku, przychodzi na komisariat i mówi Lindzie Tanner, co wie w sprawie śmierci Wildena. 'Now You See Me, Now You Don't ' thumb|200pxTravis znajduje się na posterunku policji. Stoi za szybą i ma wskazać wśród stojących tam kobiet tę, którą widział w noc zabójstwa Wildena. Chłopak wskazuje, że widział, jak Ashley wyszła, zanim oddano strzał. W rezulatcie kobieta zostaje zwolniona z aresztu. 'Love ShAck, Baby ' thumb|left|200pxHanna spotyka Travisa w The Brew. Mówi on jej, że CeCe została dostrzeżona na dworcu w Maryland, ale uciekła zanim pojawiła się policja. Policjanci myślą, że ktoś mógł jej zapłacić za zabójstwo Wildena, ponieważ włożyła sporą sumę nal lokatę przed wyjazdem. Później, Travis dostaje od Hanny wiadomość z prośbą o przyjechanie po nią i pozostałe dziewczyny do kryjówki Ezry i przyjeżdża, aby je stamtąd zabrać. Zawozi Hannę do domu i tam pyta ją, dlaczego były tak wystraszone. Hanna wymyśla jakieś kłamstwo i pyta, ile są mu winne za przyholowanie samochodu Emily i zawiezienie ich do domu. Chłopak łapie ją za rękę, ale Hanna zaczyna płakać, ciągle załamana z powodu wyjazdu Caleba. 'Close Encounters ' thumb|200pxTravis przychodzi do domu Hanny. Dziewczyna wpuszcza go do środka i chłopak zauważa stół bilardowy, który został wyniesiony z piwnicy. Pyta ją, czy czuje się już lepiej. Hanna odpowiada, że wszystko w porządku i proponuje mu grę w bilard. Kiedy wspólnie grają, Travis zawuaża, w jak dużo lepszym humorze jest dziewczyna. Hanna przymierza się do strzału, ale nie trafia, co bardzo ją bulwersuje. Travis podchodzi do niej i instruuje ją, że trzymała kij za nisko. Hanna rzuca w jego stronę spojrzenie, bo udzielając jej rady, chłopak zbytnio się zbliżył, więc Travis odsuwa się na bezpieczną odległość. Dziewczyna postępuje tak, jak jej kazał i trafia. Śmieje się, że teraz go pokona. Zaczynają się namiętnie całować, kiedy do domu wraca Ashley i wygania chłopaka. 'She's Come Undone ' thumb|left|200pxW szkole, Hanna zaczepia Travisa i przeprasza za pocałunek, ale Travis nie wydaje się być za to zły. Chłopak zdradza jej, że jego ojciec jest podejrzany o zabóstwo Wildena, ponieważ był przez niego szantażowany i miałby motyw. Hanna źle się z tym czuje, ale chłopak zapewnia ją, że nie zmieniłby swojej decyzji. Hanna pojawia się w sądzie, aby wesprzeć Travisa i jego ojca, ale okazuje się, że dzięki zeznaniom Holbrooka jego ojciec nie trafi do więzienia. Dziękuje Hannie za wsparcie i idzie świętować sukces ojca. 'Cover For Me ' thumb|200pxHanna spotyka Travisa i zaprasza go razem z rodziną na obiad. W rewanżu chłopak zaprasza ją na randkę. Jednak nie trwa ona długo, ponieważ Hanna wychodzi po otrzymaniu wiadomości i połączeń od przyjaciółek. Travis z niepokojem pyta ją, co się stało, ale dziewczyna nie chce mu powiedzieć. Przed wyjściem całuje go. 'Unbridled ' Travis pracuje w szkolnej bibliotece. Hanna zauważa go i przeprasza za opuszczenie randki. Zaprasza go na kolejną, ale chłopak odmawia, ponieważ jest zajęty. thumb|left|200pxPóźniej, Travis pracuje jako parkingowy na pokazie sukien ślubnych. Tam spotyka go Hanna i komentuje, że w swoim fraku wygląda jak pingwin. Prosi go też, aby pomógł jej wejść na górę po schodach, bo suknia krępuje jej ruchy. Zajmuje rozmową panią DiLaurentis, co daje dziewczynom czas na rozejrzenie się. Między nim a Hanną ponownie dochodzi do pocałunku. Mówi Hannie, że czuje się przestraszony, kiedy ona jest w sukni ślubnej. |-|Sezon 5= 'Miss Me x100 ' thumb|left|200pxTravis i Hanna są w ogrodzie Hanny, gdzie pracują nad szkolnym projektem. Chłopak zauważa, że Hanna jest rozkojarzona i mówi, że nie ma przepisu, który kazałby jej iść jutro do szkoł razem z Alison, ale Hanna mówi, że jest to zasada niepisana. Hanna mówi mu, że obawia się, że kiedy ludzie zobaczą ją na korytarzach z Ali, będą o niej myśleć jak o marionetce. Travis przekonuje ją, że nie powinna się przejmować opinią innych. Na przyjęciu u Lucasa, obserwuje z oddali pijaną Hannę i podchodzi do niej, kiedy ta rozmawia z Lucasem. Hanna pyta go, gdzie podziewał się całą noc, a chłopak mówi, że to ona całą noc wisiała na telefonie. Zauważa, że Hanna wypiła już aż nadto i zabiera ją do domu. 'Run, Ali, Run ' thumb|200pxTravis dzwoni do drzwi domu Hanny. Dziewczyna ze zdziwieniam wita go u siebie. Okazuje się, że zapomniała o tym, że umówili się w Apple Rose Grille o siódmej. Travis mówi, że nie była pijana, kiedy się umawiali. Hanna przeprasza go i mówi, że teraz tyle się wokół dzieje, że jest totalnie zakręcona. Chciałaby z nim iść, ale jest u niej Alison, która potrzebuje wsparcia. Travis komentuje, że widział nagranie Mony i wygląda na to, że Ali nie jest taka niewinna. Hanna mówi, że nie powinien wierzyć we wszystko, co widzi i przeprasza go za swoje zachowanie na przyjęciu u Lucasa, mając nadzieję, że nie zrobiła niczego zawstydzającego. Travis mówi, że tylko wisiała całą noc na telefonie, ale dziewczyna nic nie pamięta. Pyta jeszcze, czy wszystko między nimi w porządku i dziewczyna zapewnia go, że tak. Hanna całuje go na pożegnanie i mówi, że zadzwoni, jak Alison pójdzie. W Rosewood High School, Travis siedzi przed szkołą i czyta książkę. Podchodzi do niego Hanna i pyta, czy nie miałby ochoty pójść z nią na lunch. Chłopak odmawia, mówiąc, że ma jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Dziewczyna przeprasza go za to, że wczoraj nie zadzwoniła. Próbuje się tłumaczyć, ale Travis ucina jej wywód. Mówi, że widział dzisiaj Caleba i wie już, dlaczego tak się zachowała. Hanna zapewnia go, że to nie jedyny powód. Travis wstaje od stołu i zamierza odejść. Kiedy Hanna usiłuje go zatrzymać, ale chłopak mówi, że nie zamierza dalej tego kontynuować, skoro ona jest z nim tylko w połowie, ponieważ zbyt ją lubi. Występowanie Sezon 4 (7/24) *4x11 '''Bring Down The Hoe *4x12 Now You See Me, Now You Don't *4x15''' Love ShAck, Baby' *4x16 'Close Encounters' *4x21 'She's Come Undone' *4x22 'Cover For Me' *4x23 'Unbridled' Sezon 5 *5x05' Miss Me x100' *5x06' Run, Ali, Run''' Ciekawostki *Travis był świadkiem zabóstwa Wildena, dlatego mógł dać alibi Ashley Marin. Galeria Travis.png Normal 0435.jpg T7.jpg T6.jpg T5.jpg T4.jpg T3.jpg T2.jpg T1.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi serialu Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Obiekty westchnień Kategoria:A do Z